Rin Asano
Summary Rin Asano (Jpn. - 浅野 凛 - "Asano Rin") is one of the two main characters of the manga Blade of the Immortal, the other being Manji. She is currently sixteen years old. Rin is the sole survivor of an Ittō-ryū massacre at Anotsu's hand and heir to her father's sword school, the "Mutenichi-ryū". She has mediocre swordsmanship skills but an intense desire to avenge the brutal death of her family. At the beginning of the series, she is portrayed as somebody who is trying to act mature but is still very childish - as the series progresses she steadily "grows up" and loses much of her naivety. She hires Manji as her bodyguard in this quest. However, it's not as simple as that - Rin is constantly torn by doubt over the righteousness and validity of her mission and fears becoming a hypocrite as Anotsu claims that she is more like the Ittō-ryū, especially when he remarks she chooses to use throwing knives instead of a sword like the "Mutenichi-ryū" teaches. She meets Anotsu at one point, but he claims that she is more like the Ittō-ryū as she continues her path for revenge. Anotsu's words are causing her to doubt. When she finally encounters Anotsu in Kaga, she realizes she cannot defeat him and winds up traveling with him. If he starts to trust her, she might get the chance she wants to kill him. But Anotsu is no fool and is fully aware of what she is doing, despite this he allows her presence. She has since left his company, vowing that she will eventually kill him; yet she will stand back for the time being and watch how the events unfold. It is also worth noting that she kisses a sleeping Manji in the fourteenth volume, Last Blood, and has shown on numerous occasions that she develops feelings towards him. They are as of now largely unreciprocated. She has three weapons, a Chinese sword named Kutoneshirika which she carries in a Toju (purse-like scabbard of sorts), a Tantō type dagger and a set of small throwing daggers named Ogunchu (Golden Wasps). Even though she is only mediocre in terms of fighting ability, Rin is still more skilled with weapons than most women of that time period and the fact that she carries a small arsenal of weapons with her makes her somewhat unique. She first appears in Conquest part 1. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A to 9-C Name: Rin Asano Origin: Blade of the Immortal Gender: Female Age: 16-17, far older at the end of the series Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman dexterity and precision, Excellent at throwing daggers and a capable swordswoman Attack Potency: Athlete level to Street level Speed: Normal Human, her throwing daggers are possibly Subsonic Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Athlete Class Durability: Athlete level Stamina: Very good (was able to stay conscious in a freezing lake with no clothes on) Range: A couple of meters with daggers Standard Equipment: Her daggers Ogunchu (Golden Wasps) and her father's sword Kutoneshirka Intelligence: Is quick witted enough to fool Manji sometimes Weaknesses: Is a regular human Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Blade of the Immortal Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Knife Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9